Elevator
Elevator is the ninth episode in season two of Mixels, and the twentieth episode overall. It is also the season finale. It first aired on June 26, 2014. Plot Lunk starts moving slowly to the elevator to go to Balk's birthday once Chomly goes in there, but a lot of the mixels go in the elevator before him and Zorch runs in to take the only spot left. The elevator closes, but Tentro comes and mixes with him so he can reach the party, but they ruin the party by crashing into the cake. Characters Major Characters *Lunk *Tentro *Balk Minor Characters *Vulk *Zorch *Volectro *Chomly Cameos *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo *Zaptor *Flurr *Slumbo *Jawg *Gobba *Kraw Mixes *Lunk/Tentro Mix 1 Transcript Trivia *Every Series 1 and Series 2 Mixels, except Flain appear in this episode. **It is unknown why Flain wasn't invited, or was unable to attend. *In the episode, it is Balk's birthday. **This shows that there is some sort of age system going on in the Mixels universe. ***The episode's release date may be the date of his birthday as well. *In some countries, this episode is also called The Lift. In other countries it is called Balk's Party. *This is the first episode where Tentro speaks. *This is the first episode in which two Mixels that previously mixed in the TV Series mix again. * Zorch, Teslo and Seismo make their first big comebacks. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between the two new adventures (Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp) in the Mixed Up Special. Continuity * This is the third time Zorch pranks someone or makes fun of someone's misfortune. The first two were Coconapple and Mailman. *This is the second time the Mixels have a party, and two are late and need to mix to get there. First was Murp. *This is the second time Lunk and Tentro mix, the first being Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. * This is the third appearance of a Frosticon/Flexers cubit. Errors Minor Errors * When Tentro talks, only his lower jaw is moving, the inside of his mouth is never shown. * Zaptor and Flurr don't react or move their mouths throughout the party scene, instead staying static. * Similarly, when the most of the Mixels are running to the elevator and yelling "PARTY!", some, (like Flurr) don't move their mouths. * In one shot, Shuff, Jawg and Kraw disappear for a split second. * Kraw was seen going into the elevator, but he was never seen at the party. * While at the party, Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side. * When you see the far view of the elevator, Shuff and Jawg are right next to each other. When you get a close up view, Chomly appears next to Shuff instead. Major Errors * Chomly's voice is deep and low. * Jawg is very large compared to his original size in other episodes, even to almost surpass the size of Seismo. * Slumbo is very large as well. He even surpasses the size of Zaptor. Allusions * Happy Birthday to You - An altered version of the classic song is heard. Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Season Finales